The present invention is directed to the field of electrical adaptors, particularly those of the type for use in different countries.
Wall socket types can vary from country to country and from place to place. The plugs that must mate with the wall socket must vary according to the wall socket type. In addition, current, voltage, et cetera can also vary as geographic location is varied. A traveler can carry electric and electronic devices with them during their travels. It is therefore sometimes desirable for the traveler to use local sources of electricity. In order for the traveler to use these local electricity sources, they must adapt to, among other things, the configuration of the wall socket. A universal adaptor may be employed for this purpose.
Generally, universal adaptors include prongs that fold into an adaptor base. Adaptor plugs are fitted over the prongs thereby allowing the universal adaptor to mate with a wall socket. The type of adaptor plug is selected to mate with the desired configuration of wall socket.
The present invention provides an electrical adaptor apparatus for use with an electrical device including a case defining a socket. The socket has a plurality of first electrical contacts. The apparatus also includes a plurality of adaptor plugs. Each adaptor plug has a plurality of recessed second electrical contacts configured to communicate with a corresponding one of the first electrical contacts. Each adaptor plug is configured to mate with the socket. Each adaptor plug is further configured to mate with a style of electrical wall socket. The apparatus further includes a locking mechanism operative to lock the adaptor plug into the socket. The apparatus includes a detent button that is operative to release the locking mechanism, thereby to release the adaptor plug from the socket.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for use with an electrical device including a case defining a socket. The socket has a plurality of first electrical contacts. The apparatus also includes a plurality of adaptor plugs. Each adaptor plug has a plurality of recessed second electrical contacts configured to communicate with a corresponding one of the first electrical contacts. Each adaptor plug is configured to mate with the socket. Each adaptor plug is further configured to mate with a style of electrical wall socket. The apparatus further includes a locking mechanism operative to lock the adaptor plug into the socket. The apparatus includes a detent button that is operative to release the locking mechanism, thereby to release the adaptor plug from the socket. The apparatus further includes a power converter module.
The power converter module includes: a fuse, an input source, an electrical filter, a direct current (DC) transformer, a top switch feedback-loop, and an output-rectified filter. The module further includes a DCxe2x80x94DC converter, an output filter, an output, and a voltage and current feedback controller.
The universal adaptor is particularly useful for recharging handheld electronic devices. Examples of such devices include data and communication devices.